warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Phage
| elemental damage = 330.0 | crit chance = 10.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | punch through = | stat proc = 15.0 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | charge punch through = | charge stat proc = | conclave = | polarities = | notes = | introduced = Update 12.0 | pellets = 7 }} The Phage is an Infested shotgun that fires seven beams in a fairly wide spread. Zooming in focuses these beams closer together, allowing the Phage to perform well against groups or individual targets when needed. Contrary to its description, it deals Viral damage. Holding Zoom narrows from an extremely wide spread to Synapse-like accuracy over about 1.5 seconds. Every time you hold the trigger, it must readjust before it can focus it's firepower. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Extremely low ammo consumption rate, roughly 1 unit of ammo per second. *Innate damage, making it good against most Corrupted, Grineer and Corpus. *Good status chance even for a shotgun, excellent for a continuous weapon. *Multiple fire modes, changed by holding zoom. *Has innate Punch Through of less than 0.5 meters, allowing it to bypass a Shield Lancer's shield. Disadvantages: *The starting spread is quite wide, and it takes some time to focus the beams together. *It will lose focus the instant you stop firing, land from a jump, or step off a ledge. *Deals reduced damage against Chargers and Leapers. *Limited range of 25 meters, on par with the Flux Rifle. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *Sprinting, falling or otherwise interrupting your movement will result in the Phage's focus being reset to its max width. *Vicious Spread and Tainted Shell will only affect the initial spread of the beam. **The time required to focus the beams cannot be modified by any means. *The Phage can be treated as a hybrid of both the Flux Rifle and the Synapse, due to Phage's instantaneous charge spread across seven beams that can be synchronized together. *Shooting the Phage with a short tap may not seem to consume ammo, but each ammo unit of the Phage is split up into many, so you are actually consuming a fraction of ammo. *The damage listed is a combination of all the Phage's streams. The actual damage per stream is a little above 47, as there are 7 streams. Tips *The "Focus" of the beams can be paused at an intermediate stage by releasing zoom. This can be used to dispatch different groupings of enemies more efficiently. *Hell's Chamber will increase the amount of beams fired, with the extra beams clearly separate from one another. *Firing the beams through Volt's Electric Shield will cause the beams to focus into straight lines and gain very long (although not infinite) range. *Using Seeking Force will allow the beams to go through objects. *Due to its spread being controllable and damage being continuous, this weapon is quite effective at destroying reactor cores for Sabotage missions. Trivia * Phage is the Greek word for "devour". The Phage itself may derive its name from Bacteriophages (viruses that consume bacteria) or Macrophages (cells that consume bacteria and cellular debris). * This is the first shotgun to have a continuous-firing feature, as well as the first Infested shotgun. It is also the first purely elemental shotgun. * The oval bulb near the trigger beats like a heart, which suggests that this weapon is alive. * The Phage could possibly be a reference to Star Trek: Voyager, in which an alien species has an outbreak of a disease called the Phage. Bugs *Like with all continuous weapons, you can be cloaked by a Shade or Huras Kubrow as you are firing the weapon, and the cloak will not disengage unless you move out of range of enemies or stop firing the weapon and fire it again, granting high DPS to enemies with little retaliation. Media WarframePhage291.png|Saryn Holding Phage ss (2014-02-05 at 07.21.21).jpg|Phage as first seen in dev vid Phage arsenal view.jpg|phage as seen on arsenal phage color.jpg|phage color, the secondary color is the blob elliptical thing near the handle/trigger Phage attack.jpg|Attack without aiming (right mouse button). Phage focus attack.jpg|Phage attack whilst aiming. Phage focus attack long.jpg|Phage attack whilst aiming. Able to fire short to medium range. PhageVolted.png|Phage's projectile streams as they go through Volt's Electric Shield Warframe 12 ♠ Phage A Gay Guy Reviews Phage, The Tentacle Monster Warframe Phage GamesWise Warframe Weapons - PHAGE Warframe Beta - Phage (HD)(HUN) Warframe Phage Pro Builds 3 Forma WARFRAME PHAGE Advanced Guide See Also de:Phage Category:Infested Category:Research Category:Viral Damage Category:Shotgun Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 12 Category:Weapons